Alcohol abuse is a national problem that extends into virtually all aspects of society.
Spectroscopic measurements, such as those described by Robinson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,889 for glucose measurements, offer promise for completely noninvasive alcohol measurements in people. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,349, titled “Non-invasive optical blood alcohol concentration reader and vehicle ignition interlock system and method”, filed Sep. 23, 1996, since abandoned, Steinberg discloses a vehicle ignition interlock that incorporates a spectroscopic means for noninvasively measuring blood alcohol concentration. Steinberg does not disclose any means for verifying the identity of the tested individual.
Furthermore, Steinberg discloses the measurement of electromagnetic radiation in the 250 to 3000 nm wavelength range by introducing radiation to a finger and measuring the light exiting the opposite side of the finger. Such transmission approaches, while potentially feasible in the visible region (400 to 800 nm), are limited by the strong absorption of water (water is a major component of the tissue) in the near and mid-infrared regions (>800). For tissue samples greater than a few millimeters in thickness, the absorption of water results in virtually no measurable radiation exiting the opposite side of the sample. Consequently, little if any radiation remains for subsequent measurement of alcohol concentration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,908, titled “Driver Alcohol Ignition Interlock”, filed Apr. 22, 1997, Edmonds and Hopta disclose an ignition interlock incorporating a spectroscopic alcohol measurement of the finger combined with a means for generating a finger print image. The finger print image is intended to identify the operator in order to ensure that the alcohol measurement was acquired from the prospective driver and not a passenger. Similar to existing breath-based interlocks, the finger print image is obtained from a measurement that is distinct from the spectroscopic measurement, thereby yielding potential for circumventing the interlock. Further, the method disclosed in 6,229,908 relies on automated fingerprint reading, a technology which has demonstrated performance shortcomings.